<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Newbie by Linismybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091187">The Newbie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby'>Linismybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst, Body Image, Eating Disorders, F/F, Family, Fluff, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin is the head resource officer of a very pristine university. One day, during the middle of the school year, a student comes to her with concerns about a new teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II, Past Izumi/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I am writing this now because every other author on here has finals and won't be uploading for a bit, and I don't, so... Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin had always loved her job of being the head resource officer and of protecting the staff and students from danger. Not once in her career would she think that a member of the staff would be the problem. Normally, it is another student or a person who's parents couldn't afford the tuition. She knows that do <em>very </em>intensive background searches before they hire staff, but here she is, in her office, listening to someone list of complaints about a new teacher. Apparently, she teaches differently. So differently, in fact, that she prefers to hold her classes outside, away from the protection of the school's walls. Now, that's not unusual, but to do it <em>everyday </em>sets off some red flags that Lin can't ignore. Also, the student is always complaining that the new teacher seems to be high all the time. That may just be her personality, but the student also thinks that he smells something whenever she's around.</p><p>After the student left, she decided to make her rounds around campus. She walked into classrooms, greeted students and teachers, she even stopped to talk about some recent event that the university is hosting in a few weeks. She made her way to the Medical Practice classrooms and stopped just outside of a classroom, hearing a voice say "Okay, everyone, next class I will be expecting you to have a notebook <em>and </em> your textbooks. Just because I am a new teacher doesn't mean you can slack off. You people pay to be in this class, so why waste it on not doing your part?" She then heard a few mumbles before the voice, in a much more cheery tune, said, "okay, class, you are dismissed! Have a good day!"</p><p>When the students started filing out of the classroom, she noticed the smell. It was very faint, but it was there. It may have been one of the students, but she wasn't too sure. She nodded as the last few students came out and shot her a glance before heading down the hall. She walked up to the open door and knocked on it slightly. "Hi, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet. I am Chief Beifong, head resource officer."</p><p>The woman sitting behind a desk that was tucked away in the corner of the room stood and smiled. "Hi! I'm Kya! The kids call me Dr. K. Though," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I don't care what anybody calls me. I always find formalities to be a bit weird." She walked around her desk and to the door, sticking her hand out to shake Lin's. "So what brings you here anyways? I know kids don't like me, but I find it a bit rude for them to tell on me," she said as she pouted a little.</p><p>Lin cleared her throat, trying not to let a blush form on her face when their hands lingered on each other for a bit too long. "I had a student come to me with a full list of complaints. I was making rounds, anyways, so I thought I should come a check in."</p><p>Kya crossed her arms in front of her and snorted. "A list of complaints. Wow. Normally I have a full book of complaints!" She then lowered her arms and sighed, backing up a bit to get a better look at Chief Beifong. "Does Chief Beifong have a first name?"</p><p>Lin rose her eyebrows before nodding. "Lin. My name's Lin."</p><p>Kya smiled and nodded. "I'll have to keep that in my head for as long as I can. Names don't stick with me too well." She looked down to the floor and inhaled before she looked back up. "What are those complaints about me anyways? Is it that I like having class outside, or is it because I smell like some sort of drug?"</p><p>Lin looked at her, quietly contemplating if she was openly giving herself away, before sighing. "Yes. They are concerned that you are purposefully putting them in danger by having class outside of the school. They also say that you always come into class 'higher than a kite'."</p><p>Kya bit her lip and sat down on a chair that was close by. "Well, I am <em>not </em>purposefully putting anyone in danger. After being a doctor for so long, being inside with the dim lights and very little natural sunlight gives me a migraine. Being outside is where <em>I </em>can properly get information from my brain to their textbooks. And about being high... I am sober. Actually," she said, chuckling a bit, "I haven't done drugs since I was in university. The smell is just from my neighbor. They do medicinal stuff."</p><p>Lin took out her notepad and scribbled something down before turning her attention back to the woman. She was now able to fully take her in. Her long, silver hair. Her soft smile and her beautiful blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress with a simple pair of blue sneakers. She turned her attention back to Kya's face and nodded. "Alright, thank you for telling me." She hesitated a bit when they made eye contact, but she slowly turned to walk out of the door. When she was standing just outside of the class she looked back and said, "have a nice day."</p><p>Kya stood and waved. "You have a nice day, too! And make sure I get to see you again! I can't be deprived of pretty women my whole life!" She chuckled to herself as she saw Lin blush before turning to walk further into that branch of the massive school. Kya made her way back to her desk and sat, reminiscing the beauty of the woman she just had the pleasure to talk to. She was shorter than her, maybe even younger than her. She had dark gray hair that framed her well sculptured face perfectly. She had muscles that peaked through her uniform, and she had square shoulders. The thing that caused Kya to stare were the two almost identical scare of her cheek. She so badly wanted to reach up and run her thumb along them, she wanted so badly to grab the woman's hand and to caress the soft skin of her knuckles. She knew, though, that Lin was probably straight. At least, that's what she told herself as she pulled out her phone.</p><p>Pulling up Bumi's contact, she started to type a message, before deleting it all and retyping it.</p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>
  <span class="u">Big Bro Bumi</span>
</p><p>1:07 PM             Hey, Bumi! How are you doing today?</p><p>Hey, lil' sis! How's the new teaching job going?           1:10 PM</p><p>1:11 PM       It is going great! We should hang out sometime! Also, I</p><p>think I just fell in love with someone I just now met.</p><p>What's her name and did you tell her?        1:14 PM</p><p>1:15 PM        Her name is Lin, and no, I have yet to tell her. I don't even</p><p>know if she's straight or not!</p><p>Well, sis, there's only one way to find out!     1:20 PM</p><p>1:21 PM       I suppose you're right, but I'm afraid!</p><p>Kya, I have to go now, but we'll talk about this later. Love you! ❤         1:30 PM</p><p>1:30 PM        I love you, too, Bumi.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Kya threw her phone down on her desk and groaned. She looks at the picture that she had placed on her desk. It was of her and one of her best friends back when they were dating. She picked it up and traced her fingers over the figures that were in the photo. "Izumi, I wish you were in this room with me right now," she said out loud, "this would be so much easier for me."</p><p>When she was done with work, later in the day, she decided to go home and turn the TV on. She was not able to focus on the show at all because all of her thoughts were on the mysterious woman that she had met earlier that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin calls an old friend for help after having to deal with ongoing feelings for a certain med teacher. TW: body image issues. eating disorders.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place a week after they had initially met.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin groaned as she woke up. She looked at the clock, and it read: 8:04. "Great," she said out loud. She stood and decided to take a shower, trying to wash away the feelings of her dream that she had let herself get lost in. She felt disgusting for dreaming things like that, but, at the same time, she felt almost euphoric. "<em>If I can't have her physically, then why not mentally?</em>," Lin thought to herself. She shook her head and groaned as the cold water hit her skin.</p>
<p>When Lin was done in the show and dried off, she looked at herself in the mirror. She traced her scars and marks that had collected over the years. It was not that she did not like her body, but she suddenly felt disgusting. "<em>What if she thinks that I look like a naked mole rat? That's what I feel like.</em>" After she realized what she had just thought, she reprimanded herself out loud with, "no, Lin, she is not going to even want to see this. We are not even together! She's probably straight. Yes. We're just going to be friends." When she was done berating her looks, she moved to her closet to choose an outfit. She groaned as she looked through her outfit collection. None of them looked appealing. She grabbed a green button-up and black slacks, feeling that those were the most pleasing outfit that she had. When she put it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like it was too tight. She exhaled sharply and ran her hands over her face. "Why are you doing this?," she said to herself, "I thought you were over this!"</p>
<p>She moved to her couch and turned the TV on to distract her from her racing thoughts. She flipped through the channels until she landed on a show called 'Traveling Doctors'. With her peaked curiosity, she clicked on the show and began to watch it.  Suddenly, a very familiar, albeit <em>younger</em>, face appeared on the screen. All of the sudden she heard her voice, almost like she was right next to her. "So, my patient, whom we will call Alec for anonymity, is suffering from b-." A video of the man's wound flashed across the screen and Lin immediately turned the TV off. It was enough for her to see Kya, but to see that disgusting thing that she must've seen a million and one times, it made her feel... odd.</p>
<p>She decided to open her phone and scroll through her contacts, looking for one specific person who won't pry into her business and who would listen.</p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello, this is Tenzin."</p>
<p>"Hello, Tenzin."</p>
<p>"Lin?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Tenzin, it's me. Look, I need to get this out there and I know that I can trust you to keep it quiet."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. Go on with it, then."</p>
<p>"Well, there's a person I really like. I met them last week and I feel like I'm letting myself get carried away in feelings."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, are they nice to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Very."</p>
<p>"Well, that's a start. What's their name anyways?"</p>
<p>"It's Kya. I am not too sure of the last name, though."</p>
<p>"Kya? As in tall, silver hair, tan skin?"</p>
<p>"That pretty much descri- wait- do you know her?"</p>
<p>"I do know her, and I advise you to stay away from her."</p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>After Tenzin said that he hung up and Lin sat there wide-eyed. She was surprised that she had the guts to even call him after being apart for so many years with no contact. Then what he said began to ring through her head. What did he mean to stay away from her? Is she not what she thinks she is? </p>
<p>After her conversation with Tenzin, Lin let herself spiral and she ended up falling asleep in the middle of the day.</p>
<p>Her dream was a very confusing dream. She was in a room with Kya. They were talking, but she couldn't quite make out what she was saying. She laughed at what the other woman said and then she blinked. When her eyes opened, everything was different. She was in a cold place. It was outside, snow was covering the ground. She looked around and she saw a <em>very </em>young looking Kya running towards her. Lin braced for impact, but it never came. The tanned woman just ran right through her. Lin spun around and saw Kya twirling around, throwing snow in the air. A young boy that looked like Tenzin ran past Lin and came to a stop by Kya. The elder woman stopped twirling and dropped down to her knees and her whole body started to heave.</p>
<p>Lin passed out and then woke up in an odd room that she could hear. She looked next to her and saw a frail looking Kya sitting on the bed, with her knees tucked up to her chest. There was a loud rasp at the door and Kya shot her head in the direction of the door and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The door opened and a very tan woman walked in. She recognized this woman as Katara. "What is it mother? I'm busy."</p>
<p>Katara sat in the spot that Lin was occupying and placed her hand on Kya's shoulder. "Honey, come out and have dinner with us." Kya shook her head and looked out of the window. "Kya," her mother said desperately, "you haven't eaten in four days. Please..." Kya stood up and started throwing her hands in the air out of anger. Before Lin could hear anything, the scene switched again.</p>
<p>If Lin would have told herself that someone could get even more frail than Kya was, she would have laughed. Now, however, stood a very frail woman. She was hugging herself and she had anger in her eyes. Tenzin walked up to her and she turned around and her scowl deepened. "Go away, Tenzin! I don't need your help!"</p>
<p>"Ky-"</p>
<p>"Tenzin," she said, raising her voice to a yell, "I said GO AWAY!" Tenzin backed up, turned around, and ran, wiping his collecting tears as he ran. Kya fell to her knees and sobbed. "Please," she said in a quiet voice, "please."</p>
<p>When Lin tried to walk to Kya, she found herself walking into a large room that looked to be a humongous living room. A tall black haired woman ran into the room giggling, holding something in her hand. "Kya," she called out, "you're slow!"</p>
<p>A better looking Kya came running into the room and laughed. "I know I'm slow! Just stop running already and let me catch you! I want to see what you have for me!" Her face then turned into a smirk as she looked into the woman's eyes, "Izumi, did you get me a parting gift? So I can remember you when I'm traveling?"</p>
<p>Izumi smiled and nodded, walking up to Kya.</p>
<p>___________________</p>
<p>Lin woke up with a gasp. She looked at the time and groaned. It was still too early to start her day, but if she got in early, she would be able to get things done. She forced herself to stand and to change into her uniform. She neglected to pack herself a lunch, walking past the kitchen without a thought as she made her way out of the house.</p>
<p>When she pulled into the parking lot, she was surprised that there were cars in the parking lot already. Usually at 5:10 in the morning, teachers are not in yet. She walked to her office, unlocking the door and closing it behind her. She would talk to Kya and see what Tenzin had meant, or she would spend the whole day moping around in a groggy mess. The latter option sounded like it would work better for her.</p>
<p>The day went by in a blur until she had to do her rounds. She walked around the school, making sure to nod at appropriate times, and to huff in acknowledgment when some teacher or student would say hi. She made her way to Kya's classroom and noticed that she didn't have a class at that time. She sighed and stood in the hall for a moment before she knocked on the door and popped her head in. To her surprise, Kya was <em>inside </em>of the classroom. She was sitting at her desk reading. When she heard the knock, she put her book down and looked up to Lin. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had light makeup on to cover up the dark bags under her eyes.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright here? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lin didn't let the slight expression plastered on the eldest woman's face go by without a questioning gaze.</p>
<p>"I am fine," she said coldly, before opening her book back up.</p>
<p>Lin sighed and walked into the classroom, closing the door behind her. "Rough night, huh?"</p>
<p>Kya looked up at Lin and frowned. She nodded before she looked out the window. "I.." she said, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "I had a weird dream about you. It felt like I was living in your life."</p>
<p>"Really?," Lin huffed out in surprise, "I had a dream where I was practically living in <em>your </em>life."</p>
<p>Kya looked at Lin, and for the first time Lin had noticed, there was fear in her eyes. "Did you... did you talk to my... brother? Tenzin? He... I... he called me yesterday and told me you talked to him. He told me to stay away from you and to leave you alone."</p>
<p>"Yes," Lin said, "yes, I did talk to him."</p>
<p>Kya looked at Lin before she stood. She walked as much as five steps before she collapsed and hit her head against the corner of the desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Also, sorry not sorry for making Kya and Tenzin have an extremely strained relationship. Another sorry not sorry moment when Kya and Lin totally were afraid to talk to each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya's POV of last chapter. TW: Body image issues, eating disorders, self harm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case y'all were curious of what had happened to Kya in the previous chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya rubbed her eyes after waking up. She felt like today was a good day. She smiled as she stood and looked at the clock. It was half past 11 AM, and she should start to get ready for the day. She moved to her little walk in closet and shuffled through her clothes before finding a sweater-dress that her older brother had gifted her a few years back. She smiled as she ran her hands along the soft fabric, figuring that it would be a comfy outfit for the day. She slipped it on before heading into her kitchen. Before she could start to rummage through her fridge for ingredients for her late breakfast/early lunch, her phone rang. She picked it up, and an unknown number was displayed across the top of the screen. Furrowing her brows, she swiped to answer it.</p><p>________________</p><p>Hello? Who is this?</p><p>Kya, this is Tenzin.</p><p>Tenzin? What do you need?</p><p>Do you happen to know Lin Beifong? She called me and told me about you.</p><p>Yes, I do. Why?</p><p>Stay away from her. She doesn't need <em>you </em>in her life.</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>You know exactly what I mean, but if I must explain it to you, I will.</p><p>Please do.</p><p>She is a very fragile person, Kya. You would just break her. Don't speak to her. Everything you do ends up backfiring anyways.</p><p>Not everything I do ends up backfiring.</p><p>Remember your relationship with that one girl... Mia, was it? She ended up having to go to the mental hospital because of you.</p><p>What? I didn't know that! Is she doing fine now?</p><p>Of course she's fine now that you're out of her life.</p><p>Tenzin, I am not my old self anymore. Plus, you cannot tell me who I am or am not allowed to talk to.</p><p>Just stay away from her.</p><p>________________</p><p>When he hung up with her, she suddenly lost her appetite. She opened the fridge and saw nothing but emptiness. She decided that she would take a warm bath to ease the growing worry in her mind. </p><p>When she was settled in the warm water, she closed her eyes and sighed. <em>Today</em>, she thought, <em>is not going to be a good day, after all. </em>She ended up slipping into a state of sleep that she couldn't  wake herself from. Surrounded by bath water, she began to dream.</p><p>________________</p><p>Kya opened her eyes to see a dark haired, pale woman sitting on the edge of her bed, leaning her elbows on her knees,  holding her face in her hands. She could make out a faint sniffle here and there, but couldn't hear anything else. A younger looking woman walked into the room with a damp towel. "Lin," she said, "let me see your arm." Lin grumbled something and gave the younger woman her arm. "I still don't understand why you have to do this, Lin," the woman said with a sigh. She pressed the towel to Lin's arm and shook her head as Lin tried to hide a grimace. "Gosh, Lin. How long did you spend doing this? There are so many cuts. It's..."</p><p>"Shut up, Su," Lin grunted. "That is none of your damn business!"</p><p>Su shook her head and grabbed for a first-aid kit. "It is my business because I care about you! I know I don't show it much, but I do!" She pressed an ointment covered bandaid to Lin's arm and Lin hissed. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that it will sting at contact."</p><p>Just as the door to the room opened, the world around Kya seemed to fade. When she came to, she was standing in a kitchen next to Lin, who had a bandaid over her cheek. Lin turned her head sharply, as if sensing that Kya was with her. Before Kya could turn her head as well, Lin said, "go away, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone right now. I don't need sympathy." Kya couldn't tell if Tenzin replied, but she turned to see that door open.</p><p>"Lin," he said gently, "let me help you, please." He walked up to Lin and tried to hug her. She pulled away quickly and glared.</p><p>Putting her hands on her hips, she said, "go, Tenzin. I thought I said I want to be alone!" Tenzin looked at her with a very familiar look in his eyes, turned, and left. Lin sighed and reached for the sharp metal object sitting on the counter.</p><p>Kya tried to call out for Lin to stop, but she found herself free falling into a dark abyss. Somehow, she ended up in her childhood home. She looked around and saw Lin and Tenzin angrily talking.</p><p>"Lin," Tenzin said, "I did not want this to end like this."</p><p>"Tenzin," she hissed out in reply, "you cheated on me! With someone who is <em>15 years</em> younger than you are."</p><p>"I did not cheat, Lin. We haven't acted yet. I wanted to talk to you before it happened, so it didn't end up being cheating."</p><p>Lin sighed and roughly grabbed a duffle bag. "Don't even think about contacting me. Goodbye, Tenzin."</p><p>________________</p><p>Kya woke with a gasp, choking on water as she woke. She somehow felt even more tired than she did when she woke that morning. She drained the tub and got out. She allowed herself to slowly dry herself, looking at faint stretch marks along her legs and abdomen. She remembered when they appeared. It was after she had started eating normally again. It had made her want to stop eating altogether, but she couldn't. She slipped her dress on and headed out to the living room. Looking at the time, she realized that she had been in there for more than an hour or two. She had been asleep, in the bathtub, for five whole hours. She groaned and brought her hands up to her face.</p><p>She spent the rest of the day binge watching TV and not sleeping or eating.</p><p>In the morning, the alarm went off and broke her out of her trance. She stood, groaning as she stretched her aching muscles. She could feel the hunger eating away at her, but she decided to ignore it. She walked to her closet and slipped on a blue blouse and some blue dress pants that were a bit too big, but she couldn't care less. She moved to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red, her face was lighter than normal, and her hands were shaking. She brushed her teeth, ignoring the constant want to swallow something. She pulled out an old makeup bag from when she used to wear makeup, and applied some to her under eyes.</p><p>When she made it to the school, she parked close to her class, feeling lightheaded and not wanting to walk the extra distance. She entered the school and got "are you okays" from students and staff alike, but she just shrugged them off and made her way to her class. She sat on her chair and sighed in relief. She felt like she was walking on a thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness. She figured that if she stayed seated all day, she would be fine. Her first class of the day filed in and they all sat in their respective seats and pulled their textbooks.</p><p>Kya took roll call and turned her projector on. She rarely use the projector, but she decided to use it today to make things easier on her. "Thank you all for coming prepared today. We are going to go over the effects of certain over the counter medications and what they can do to your body."</p><p>Her day went by eventless besides the occasional questioning glance or the sympathetic nod. She sighed when her last class of the day was over. She would have to grade a lot of papers, but she pushed the stack to the side and opened her book. She was so lost in reading that she was surprised when there was a knock on the door. She closed her book and looked up, seeing Lin standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Is everything alright here?," Lin said, "you look like you've seen a ghost."</p><p>Kya's lips twitched downward a bit before she coldly replied with, "I am fine." She opened her book back up, hoping that Lin would get the hint that she was not wanted.</p><p>Much to Kya's dismay, she heard Lin sigh and close the door. This was going to be hard for her because she sure as heck wanted to talk to Lin. "Rough night, huh?"</p><p>Kya looked up at Lin and frowned, not wanting to expose herself. She opted for giving her the partial truth. "I... I had a weird dream about you. It felt like I was living in your life."</p><p>"Really?" The shorter woman sounded surprised. "I had a dream where I was practically living in <em>your </em>life."</p><p>She looked at her and felt a surge of fear pulse through her. If things were the same with that, how much of their night did they share without knowing? "Did you...," Kya started nervously, "did you talk to my... brother? Tenzin? He... I... he called me yesterday and told me you talked to him. He told me to stay away from you and to leave you alone."</p><p>"Yes," Lin said as Kya feared, "yes, I did talk to him."</p><p>The tan woman stood suddenly, and walked five steps before feeling her heartrate drop and collapsing to the floor. The last thing she remembered was Lin's face showing a horrified expression right before she hit her head against the desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've liked this story so far! I know I have! If you want to see anything in the next chapter, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! PS: Sorry, not sorry for not adding a bit more to this chapter. I feel like if I do, I will go into a trance and write a whole book. Thanks for understanding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi gets a call from Bumi about something that had happened to her closest friend. TW: eating disorders, hospitals, mention of self harm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is in Izumi and Lin's POV. I hope you enjoy! Also, yes, I kept her as the leader of a country. It just suits her so well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi had been frantic ever since she received a call that Kya was in a bad state. She didn't know the details because Bumi was not at the scene when it happened, and the only witness was a bit shaken. As she ran through the hospital doors, she looked at the clock and swore to herself for taking so long to fly halfway across the world to visit her friend. Some of the nurses looked up from the desk with wide eyes. Izumi stopped and looked around the room before looking to them. "Do you two ladies know which room Kya is in? I got a call and I have to make sure she is okay."</p>
<p>"Are you related to her?"</p>
<p>Izumi pressed her lips into a straight line and held her hands behind her back. "No, but I need to see her. I know some things about her that might help."</p>
<p>The nurses looked at each other before turning their attention to the leader of small, yet powerful country called Sei'Naka. "You'll have to wait in here until her family arrives and clears you for entrance. I am very sorry."</p>
<p>Izumi sighed and made her way to the seating area. She sat near a woman that had dark gray hair and two identical scars on the side of her face. The lady looked up at her and sighed out, "they wouldn't let me in either." She then laughed dryly and covered her face in her hands.</p>
<p>Izumi smiled and crossed her legs, in a not-so-royal way. "Hospitals here are tough. You here for Kya, too?"</p>
<p>Lin looked up and recognition crossed her face. <em>That voice...</em>, Lin thought, <em>she's that woman from my dream</em>. "Yes," Lin spat out, "yes. I was the witness, actually."</p>
<p>Izumi, intrigued by this revelation, sat her chin on her hands and leaned forwards. "So... If I may ask, what exactly happened. Her older brother called me and said that she... collapsed?"</p>
<p>"I...," Lin exhaled slowly, "yes. She did collapse. Hit her head against the corner of her desk. It happened quite quickly, actually." Izumi nodded and contemplated Lin. "She... I... I don't know what happened before that to cause that to happen, but she didn't look too good. As the resource officer at the school, I have to make sure everyone is okay. I hope I didn't upset her."</p>
<p>Just as Izumi opened her mouth, Bumi came running in and asked the nurses where his sister was being kept. He then made eye contact with Izumi and Lin and waved them over to follow him. They made their way down the hallway and up the elevator, eventually to walk through a set of doors to a decent sized room with a hospital bed in the middle. Kya was still out of it, but she was awake. "Hey, Bummmmiii," she drawled, "you look funnyyyy. Why do you have a flying rabbit above your heaaddd?"</p>
<p>Bumi walked up to her bedside and kneeled down to face his sister. "Kya, I am going to ask you a serious question, and you need to answer honestly, okay?"</p>
<p>The silver-haired woman giggled and said a quick, "okay."</p>
<p>Bumi sighed, laying his hand on Kya's cheek. "When was the last time you've eaten?"</p>
<p>"Bumi, I had br-," Kya started, before her eyes darkened, and she looked away. "A few days ago, I suppose."</p>
<p>Izumi walked up to the bed and kneeled besides her friend and said, very softly, "What have we told you about not eating? Kya, you worry us! We've almost lost you to anorexia once, I don't want it to happen again. We love you, and it would hurt to see you die so soon."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Kya whispered, tears rolling off of her face. "I don't know what happened. I... I just suddenly lost my appetite and haven't been awake to eat since I've been here. I actually think I woke up ten minutes ago." She sighed and looked into the room, noticing that Lin was standing uncomfortably by the door. "Hey, Lin, come over here. I suppose I owe you an apology for giving you a scare earlier."</p>
<p>The woman in question turned her attention to Kya and shook her head, not wanting to have a reason to cry. "Kya," she said, trying to mask the emotion in her voice, "it's okay. You have your family now. That's all that matters."</p>
<p>"Well, what if I want you, too?" Kya mentally slapped herself and looked away, blushing a bit.</p>
<p>Bumi snickered and stood up, brushing the invisible dust off of his khakis. "Come on, Zumi, I think we should give these two ladies some space."</p>
<p>Izumi stood, as well, and said, "if you need me, Kya, I will be just outside the room."</p>
<p>"Okay," Kya said quietly, still looking out the window.</p>
<p>After the door shut, Lin made her way to the bedside and stood there, staring at Kya who had a bandage wrapped around her head. "Are you doing okay? You still seem off. Did I.. did I do something?"</p>
<p>"What? No. It wasn't you Lin." Kya turned her head slightly and made eye contact with Lin. She smiled and patted the edge of the bed, a silent invitation for Lin to sit. After Lin was seated, Kya sighed. "It was mostly Tenzin. He and I... we don't get along. I was not always a nice person, especially when I was at my lowest point. He took the brunt of my outbreaks and I guess we haven't made up."</p>
<p>Lin took a chance and laid her hand on top of Kya's. "I was so afraid, Kya. I," she squeezed her hand shut around Kya's hand, "I thought I was going to lose the only person I could call a friend."</p>
<p>Kya flipped her own hand around and intertwined their fingers. "You are not going to lose me, Lin. I have only just arrived. I wouldn't want to end this awesome friendship because I let my own self doubts get in control." Kya looked up at Lin and smiled, before frowning slightly. "In that dream... You dated my brother?"</p>
<p>Lin squeezed her hand harder and turned her attention to something across the room. "Yes," she sighed out, "yes I did. He never talked about you, but now that I know, I can see a resemblance between you and your mother." She then looked at Kya and exhaled through her nose. "In my dream, there was a lot about you being very frail. If you don't mind me asking, how long did that last for?"</p>
<p>"It has never ended, I guess. I still deal with it. On Sunday, I thought that I was going to eat. I was <em>so </em>hungry, but I lost my appetite after Tenzin called me." Kya let out a laugh and squeezed her hand a bit tighter, "then I fell asleep in the bathtub. I was in there for five hours! Though, that's when I had the dream about you. A lot of it was... of you... self harming."</p>
<p>Lin released her grip and closed her eyes tightly. "Oh."</p>
<p>Kya, in her panic of the potential that she hurt Lin by saying that, sat straight up. She then grabbed her head and groaned as searing pain shot through her body. "Kya! Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I am okay," the older woman waved her off, "are <em>you </em>okay?"</p>
<p>Lin looked at the floor and clasped her hands together. "Yes, you just caught me off guard with that. I thought that nobody else would ever know about that period of my life. I am sorry if I scared you."</p>
<p>"Oh, Lin," Kya brought her hand up to her face and turned her face so she could face her head on. "I am sorry that I scared you. I shouldn't have done that. I should have let you talk to me instead of trying to run off."</p>
<p>Lin let her walls fall and the tears started to flow. "Kya, Kya..," she said as she reached for the woman she so desperately wanted. "Kya, please don't do that again. You mean too much to me to let me watch you get hurt. I know we've met just a bit ago, but you're the nicest person I have met, and you care about me, <em>you care about me</em>, Kya. I have never had anybody care about me like you do."</p>
<p>"Oh, honey," Kya said as she wiped the tears from Lin's face, "I do care about you." She held her arms out and made a grabbing motion with her hands. "Hug?"</p>
<p>"Well... I'm not one for hugging, but I'll let you hug me."</p>
<p>Kya smiled as Lin nestled her face against Kya's neck. She would not let this moment be forgotten about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! What should next chapter be about?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin finds Kya quietly reading on her lunch break. She decides to pay her a quick hello before it is over. However, things do not go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin had gone through the week hoping Kya would show up the next day. Every day was unsuccessful, and she was slowly becoming worried. Did she do something wrong? Did she scare Kya away? Looking at the clock, she sighed and stood. It was time for her rounds, and she was not too excited. Every day, however, she made it a point to visit Kya last because she knew that he lunch break was later than others. As she made her way towards the familiar classroom, she noticed the group of kids walking out of the class smiling and joking. She made her way to the door and knocked before poking her head in. She saw Kya reading and smiled before quickly steeling her expression. "May I come in?"</p>
<p>Kya looked up, slightly startled, but waved her over anyways. After Lin shut the door, Kya stood and stretched. "Hey, Lin."</p>
<p>"Hi, Kya." She stood awkwardly and looked to the floor, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright," Kya questioned. Lin looked up at her and Kya could feel her heartbeat quicken inside of her.</p>
<p>Lin inhaled slowly and took a few steps forwards. "I was worried about you all week. Are you doing better?"</p>
<p>Kya smiled at this newfound revelation and nodded. "Yes, I am back to eating normally, and my head is not feeling like it's going to fall off of my body every time I move. How are you doing? You look... tired?"</p>
<p>Lin shook away her thoughts when Kya addressed her with that question and looked the elder woman in the eyes. "I am not tired. I am just feeling a bit," she lowered her voice to just above a whisper, as if someone was going to hear her, "stressed."</p>
<p>Kya sat down at one of the student desks and gestured for Lin to sit next to her. After Lin had seated herself, Kya smiled and reached her hand out gently, bringing it to Lin's shoulder. "Did you miss me?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the shorter woman's face was tinted pink. Turning her face away from Kya's gaze, Lin snapped, "what? No! I did not!" Turning back to face Kya, she cleared her throat and looked over Kya's body. She was wearing a blue button-up with a matching blue skirt that came out in ruffles along the edges. Accompanying her outfit, she was wearing blue cowboy boots and a pair of amethyst earrings. She also noticed a gold ring with a ruby in the center of it on her ring finger.</p>
<p>Kya noticed that Lin was staring at her ring and decided to address it. "I am not in a relationship, if that's what is going through that pretty head of yours. My ex actually gave this to be before we ended things. It was a symbol that even though we are apart, we will still love each other." Kya laughed at the fond memory and took Lin's hand in hers.</p>
<p>At the touch, Lin snapped back to reality, and she managed a small smile. "I think it's pretty."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Kya said. Kya opened her mouth to say something, but a knock came from the door. Kya stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw an older-looking woman that had black hair and brown eyes. "May I help you?"</p>
<p>The woman pushed past Kya and walked up to Lin. "I thought that that was you who I saw walk in here. What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Kya walked up to stand next to her and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't invite you into <em>my </em>classroom, now, did I?"</p>
<p>"K-," Lin had started, before she was interrupted.</p>
<p>"Can it, old lady." She turned her attention back to the now standing Lin, who was frowning and making eye contact with the med teacher. "Lin, shouldn't you be doing your job instead of sitting in here with," she gestured to Kya.</p>
<p>"Lillian, I am allowed to spend my time with whom I so choose. It also happens to be my lunch break right now."</p>
<p>"Lillian, was it? Please leave so we continue our lunch," Kya said as she stared daggers into the woman.</p>
<p>"Why, Lin, are you spending any time with <em>her</em>? I am so much better. Can't you see?" Lillian gestured to her body and smirked when she caught Lin's eyes following her hands. "See? I knew you had some sense left in you. I hope that this hippie didn't get too deep into your head. Come with me and finish your lunch, I may add some desert."</p>
<p>Lin snarled and pointed to the door, "Out!" When the black haired woman didn't budge, Lin snapped out, "NOW!"</p>
<p>Lillian made a move and tried to force her lips onto Lin's, but she was pushed back and then fell over a desk. "What the heck, dude?! What does she have that I don't?"</p>
<p>"Kya is an amazing person! You are just a... just a nuisance! Now, I believe I said OUT! As in O-U-T." Lillian stood and walked to the door, stopping and turning around to cross her arms and look at Lin in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lin beat her to it by saying, "move it, Mongaeu, before I make you." Lillian shot Kya a glare that could kill, turned, slammed the door, and stomped down the hallway. Lin turned to Kya and covered her face in her hands. "I am so sorry about her."</p>
<p>Kya walked up to Lin and took her into a hug. "Lin, honey, it's not your fault that she can't see that I am <em>way </em>better than her." Lin looked up at Kya and sniffled a bit before bringing her hand up to Kya's smooth cheek. "And thank you for kicking her out. If it was me who did it, someone would have been in trouble with you."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and tightly returned the hug that was generously given to her. She buried her face into Kya's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Kya?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Would you like to get dinner with me Friday night?" She then looked up and her panic took over, "I mean, you don't have to, I just thought it woul-"</p>
<p>"Lin Beifong, it would be an honor for me to join you for dinner. You have my number that my brother conveniently gave to you, so you just have to text the details of what time and where."</p>
<p>"Okay," Lin sighed happily. "Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter goes over Kya's week while she was gone. TW: eating disorders. (This chapter is heavy in the TW department, so skip it if you think that the talk of eat disorders will bother you.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Angie for addressing that a week seemed a bit long to stay home from work! I will definitely make it clear as it why she was gone for that amount of time in this chapter! I am also skipping over what happened in last chapter to save time and energy, but I am adding some details to this chapter. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours after everyone had left, Kya was discharged from the hospital with a headache. She desperately wanted to get home and relax. When she got home, she decided to call her work and tell them that she can't come in the next day. They knew what had happened, to an extent, and decided to let her stay.</p>
<p>About two hours later, Kya had decided to go through her fridge to find something to eat. They had made her eat some sort of pear-flavored mush at the hospital, so now her appetite for something homemade was large. As she brought the water to a boil, she let the scent of onion fill her nostrils. She loved that smell, even though people thought she was weird for it. After adding some seasonings, she tossed in some shredded roast beef that had been in her fridge from a few days ago. As her meal simmered, her stomach growled, and she felt a surge of hunger rush through her. When she decided that it had cooked long enough, she dished her dinner and sat down at the table. She brought her spoon down into the soupy food and brought a chunk of beef to her mouth. Before she put it in her mouth, however, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She dropped her spoon and ran to the restroom, kneeling in front of the toilet in case if she threw up. As she went to bed that night, she remembered that there was still a bowl of untouched soup sitting on the table.</p>
<p>As Kya stood up and stretched, she felt the familiar pain of hunger surge through her body. She meandered her way to the kitchen, choosing to avoid the table. When she opened her fridge, all she saw was something that she did not want: food. Yes, she may be <em>hungry</em>, but she <em>did not </em>want <em>food</em>. As she made her way to the couch, she glanced over to the bowl of soup that she had left. There were a few flies trying to get at the beef, but everything else seemed fine, so she shrugged it off and made her way to the couch. As she sat, she fell deeper and deeper into the desire to be hungry. The desire to feel that pain that she had abandoned years ago. It was a familiar feeling to her, so it brought comfort in these unfamiliar times. That night, she went to bed, eyes feeling heavy from exhaustion.</p>
<p>When she woke up, she turned and groaned, feeling no energy at all. If she were honest with herself, she had been skipping meals ever since moving back. She was not surprised by her sudden lack of energy after a day and a half of not eating anything. As she drove to the school, she started to worry. She would worry about the students, worry about the staff, about <em>Lin</em>. As she pulled into the parking lot, she started to think out loud. "What would she think of me if she saw me? Oh, Kya, you idiot! She would hate you! Your hands are shaking, she'd think you're on drugs!" After she parked, she crossed her arms over the steering wheel and laid her head on them. "It's my fault she was dragged in on this! I'll just... yeah, I'll just ignore her. I'll ignore everyone! That's it. I'll close my office hours and I won't let anyone in for lunch. Hah, fool-proof plan. Good one, Kya." When she walked in and stopped by the front desk to clock in, the dean happened to be standing there.</p>
<p>Looking Kya over, Dean Williams said, "Kya, why don't you go home. You look," they paused, looking her over once again, "sick."</p>
<p>"But," Kya said, reaching her shaking hand out to clock in.</p>
<p>Dean Williams grabbed her hand to stop her. "Kya, you are not in the physical shape to work today, and unless if a miracle happens and you're better, then do not come in tomorrow. I can't risk something happening to you or to others." They then patted her on the shoulder and waved her a goodbye. She sighed, walked to her car, and drove home. She knew that the dean will not let her come in unless she's better, and that they'll hire a sub even if she doesn't call in. She went to bed with an empty stomach and an empty head.</p>
<p>When Kya awoke the next day, she sat up and immediately grabbed her head. Pain from the gash on her head only made her headache worse. She got up, despite the pain, and took a nice, warm bath. After some of the pain eased, she decided to go and to sit on her balcony. Being on the fourth floor of the apartment building she lived in, she got a good view of the city, and a good breeze. She watched as children played in the communal yard, playing catch or sitting with their parents. As she watched the children play, she started to bight her nails. Once she snapped out of her reverie, she noticed that she had returned to an old habit, and that her nail on her pointer finger was down to a short stub. She groaned, inwardly slapping herself for messing up otherwise perfect nails. She cut her nails and watched as they tumbled into the trash can from off of her open palm. Yet again, she went to bed with an empty stomach. Now, however, she felt numb to the pain.</p>
<p>Kya hadn't even noticed that her alarm had gone off, sleeping over an hour past her usual time. When she woke up and looked at the time, she panicked and grabbed her phone to call the dean. To her surprise, however, she had a new voicemail from the dean. "Hello, this is Dean Williams. Kya, I noticed that you were unusually late today, so I have called in for a sub. Please try to take care of yourself over the weekend. I am worried about you. Thank you. Buh-bye." She threw her phone against her bed and groaned loudly. She made her way to the kitchen, eyeing the food that was left out, but turning them all down with an excuse.</p>
<p>Bumi eventually showed up, having received a call from Lin that she was worried about Kya. When the door opened, however, he did <em>not </em>expect the sunken eyes, the shaking hands, the blue lips, or the pale face. He walked in upon her stepping aside and grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Kya, now tell me, when was your last meal."</p>
<p>She knew Bumi heard her gulp because his shoulders slouched before she even opened her mouth. "Monday, at the hospital."</p>
<p>He turned around to face Kya, and she saw the tears trickling down his face. <em>Uh oh</em>, she thought, <em>I'm in trouble</em>. He walked over to her and grabbed her face in between his hands. "Kya, it's Friday today. I know that you haven't had a regular eating schedule ever since you were little, but what happened to make you want to starve yourself?"</p>
<p>"Bumi," Kya rasped, on the verge of tears, "I'm trying, I really am. I just can't help it."</p>
<p>"Kya, if you don't promise me that you'll eat at least three meals over the weekend, then I will be calling Izumi. You know what happens when you are like this."</p>
<p>Kya sniffled and nodded. She then whispered out a quiet, "I promise."</p>
<p>Over the weekend, she managed three meals, plus a smoothie that Bumi had treated her to. On Monday, however, she woke up with a stomach ache, and ended up throwing up on her desk in her classroom. She was sent home early, despite her pleads and assurances that she was doing better. On Tuesday, she managed to make the whole morning without getting sick. At lunch time, she opened up her book and started to read when there was a knock on her classroom door. She was not surprised to see Lin when the person stepped in.</p>
<p>_______________________________________</p>
<p>After Lin had left, Kya had felt an uneasiness settle in her from the confrontation with Lillian, whoever that was. She had obviously known Lin prior to Kya, so she was worried that something might happen with blackmail or rumors. At the end of the day, she was walking through the halls to the parking lot, but was stopped by Lillian, who motioned for her to come into her classroom. When Kya hesitated, Lillian sighed and prompted her a bit. When she entered the classroom, she was immediately hit with an overwhelming scent of lavender and cinnamon. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Listen... Kya," she spat, "I know you have feelings for Lin. She's mine. Don't interfere with <em>my </em>things."</p>
<p>Kya shook her head and managed a dry laugh. "I <em>will not </em>be staying away from her. Also, you have no right to tell me what <em>I </em>can and cannot do. Bye."</p>
<p>In the parking lot, she found Lin waiting in front of her car. When Kya walked up to her, Lin looked up and smiled a bit. "Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye before I go home."</p>
<p>Kya smiled and took Lin into a surprising hug, which was awkwardly returned with a one-armed hug. When Kya pulled away, she sighed. "Will you be stopping by my class tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lin said, "I will be." Now, turning to unlock her door, Lin said over her shoulder, "And about Friday night... Wear something blue. I think you look beautiful in it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! Any suggestions for next chapter? (I already have things planned, but I'm willing to add to what I have thought up.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya and Lin's dinner goes well. They have a very serious talk about their past. TW: self harm, eating disorders, implied NSFW content.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea about Lin and Kya talking about their traumas came from Angie. Thank you for being such a great supporter! I really do appreciate it :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kya searched her closet for the perfect outfit, she hummed along to some music. One of her favorite songs growing up started to play and she immediately cringed. It reminded her too much of her own issues and what she wasn't and what she never will be. She quickly switched to a different station before resuming her search. Although, now, she wasn't doing so with peace. So lost in thought, she didn't realize that it was nearing time for her to go. She quickly grabbed a blue dress that went to just below her calves and has some blue gems along the neckline. As she slipped on a pair of blue shoes, her phone dinged. She looked at it and smiled when the name Lin flashed across the top of the screen. She opened the message and she read the address of where they were going to meet for dinner. Sighing, she gave herself a few final adjustments before leaving. As she pulled, her eyes widened. It was a very fancy looking restaurant, and by the looks of it, it had very fancy customers.</p>
<p>As she walked up to the door, she noticed Lin standing off to the side on her phone. She walked up and said, "hey, Lin!"</p>
<p>Lin looked up, slightly startled, but quickly recovered. "Hi, Kya. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"As ready as I'll ever be," Kya responded with.</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and held out her hand for Kya to take. The taller woman blushed slightly, taking with a shy smile. They stepped through the door and she was instantly hit with an overwhelming smell of food. <em>Alright</em>, Kya thought to herself, <em>you can do this. Do this for her. Do this for me. </em>They stepped up to the host stand and were shown to their table. "Hello ladies. My name is Kuvira and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you started with any drinks? We have a selection of alcoholic beverages along with non-alcoholic beverages. The special today is what I like to call a Blood Moon. I highly recommend it."</p>
<p>"I'll take some of that, please." Kya said.</p>
<p>"I'll take some of that, as well. And some water, if you can," Lin said.</p>
<p>"Alright, I will be right back with your drinks. If you need anything, feel free to wave me over."</p>
<p>When the waitress walked away, the tanned woman smiled at Lin and felt her cheeks warm just a tad. She then opened the menu and swore at the prices. "What are these prices?! I can buy five slabs of meat for the same price of one steak here!"</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and looked over her menu to meet her dates eyes. "It's my treat, Kya. Don't worry about the prices. Get what you want."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I can pay my share."</p>
<p>Setting her menu down, Lin nodded. "I'm sure, Kya."</p>
<p>"Well, then. I think I will get the filet mignon with the mashed sweet potatoes and bok choy." She set her menu down and looked over to a TV that was playing a show about home renovation.</p>
<p>"That sounds good. I think I'll be getting salmon and rice."</p>
<p>After the waitress had come with their drinks and had taken their orders, Kya had found herself lost in picking at the skin around her nails. "Kya?"</p>
<p>Kya looked up to see a worried expression across the younger woman's face. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Are you okay? We can call this off if you need to go home."</p>
<p>Kya sat straight up and folded her hands in her laps.  "No!... I mean... no. I need this more than I think I realize," Kya looked around the room, sighing as she took in all of the happy couples eating with small chatter.</p>
<p>"Kya," Lin said as she reached across the table and ran a thumb along her cheek. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I am here for you if you need someone to talk to."</p>
<p>The elder lady reached up and took Lin's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I would like to talk about it, but I don't want it to ruin our night."</p>
<p>"It won't ruin our night. Communication is an important thing in any relationship. Although, I have to say that I am a hypocrite because I am not keen on communicating things with people."</p>
<p>Kya smiled, slowly bringing the hand in hers up to her lips, giving her time to pull away.  When she hadn't pulled away, Kya brought Lin's hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to each one of her knuckles. "Well, I guess a good place to get started is talking about my childhood." Kya sighed as Lin patiently waited for her to continue. "As a 13 year old, most people don't think that their life will end up disintegrating within that same year. I stopped eating everyday. I pushed people away. I became very weak and I was eventually not allowed to go out or I'd fall, black-out, or get sick. I spent the majority of my teens going from hospital to hospital," Kya brought her free hand up to the corner of her eye to wipe away a tear. "After I turned 18, though, I left. I didn't leave everything. though. My habits stuck with me. I ended up getting a ph.d in medicine and a masters in teaching." She chuckled at Lin's expression. "It took a LOT of schooling, but I was able to do it. Eventually, I reconciled with Izumi. She was one of my closest friends growing up. I ended up getting romantically involved with her and... I got better, but when we cut things off, I ended up falling into the deep end. I was hospitalized multiple times before I was able to continue life normally. Ever since then, I only eat about one and a half meals a day. Recently, though, I have been not eating everyday."</p>
<p>"Wow..," Lin said through a sip of her drink, "that's... wow."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Before Lin could respond, their meals were placed in front of them. "Oh, this smells heavenly," said the shorter woman.</p>
<p>"It does smell good..."</p>
<p>Lin smiled slightly before looking down to her napkin. "I was fourteen when I started to self harm." She took a bite of her food and sighed out. "My sister was always there for me, but something happened, that I am <em>not </em>comfortable talking about, and we haven't talked since then. My mother and I are not on good terms, either."</p>
<p>"Wow, Lin."</p>
<p>Lin smiled up at Kya as she swallowed some rice. Pointing at her date's steak with her fork, she asked, "how is it?"</p>
<p>"It's delicious. No wonder why the food here is so expensive!"</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>The rest of their date went by in a blur. When it was done, she and Lin stood in front of her car. "Thank you, Lin. This night was amazing. Are you sure there isn't any way for me to repay you?"</p>
<p>"Kya," Lin said as she grabbed the woman in mention's hands, "if you really want to repay me, then how about another dinner or a movie?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Lin, I would love to!" Kya hesitated a minute before deciding to grab Lin in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered, "for tonight... it.. it really means a lot to me that you listened and that you talked to me.."</p>
<p>"Thank you for coming." Lin pulled away from the hug and smiled before returning to her car. Before she got in, she yelled, "see you at school, Kya!"</p>
<p>"See you!"</p>
<p>____________________</p>
<p>Kya groaned as she walked into bedroom, already peeling the dress off of her. The thoughts that had went through her mind the majority of that night would probably scare Lin away. As Kya covered her naked body with her comforter, she felt a familiar sensation in between her legs. She tried to distract herself with thoughts of weather and school, but everything turned out to be of Lin and her body. Of how beautiful her body would be. She wanted so much to go home with her, but she knows that Lin would probably reject her advances.</p>
<p>Kya threw her blanket off of her and huffed before grabbing her phone and opening up an app to relieve her of her pent up feelings.</p>
<p>Though that was enough to satisfy her needs for the night, she still wanted Lin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What should be included in next chapter? I am willing to add whatever you guys want as long as it fits with what has been written and what will be written. I hope you enjoyed, though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi is in town and Lillian finds this as a perfect excuse to try and drive Kya and Lin apart. (This happens a few weeks after their date.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for making it this far! I am sorry if this chapter is lacking in quality, I am having a hard time finding motivation for writing, but I will try my very best to make it good!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin had thought that it would be a good idea to invite Kya to one of the dances that the school hosted every year. Each teacher was able to have a plus-one, but she decided that Kya would be the only person she would really want to invite. Kya, on the other hand, had made about fifty calls before one person finally accepted her offer.</p>
<p>"So," Lin said as she leaned back into her offices chair, "who'd you invite?"</p>
<p>"I invited Izumi. She was the only person who said that they weren't busy." After sitting down, Kya looked up and Lin and smiled. "I can't wait to see you at a <em>dance</em>."</p>
<p>"Hush, you. I am <em>not </em>going to dance and <em>nobody </em>is going to make me."</p>
<p>Kya stood up and stretched, bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover a yawn. "Uh-huh," she said, through her yawn, "we'll see about that." She then turned around and flipped her hair over her shoulder before turning her head to face the younger woman. With a smirk, she said, "I will see you tonight. Dancing or no dancing. Most likely dancing, though."</p>
<p>______________</p>
<p>As Kya entered the gymnasium, she was immediately drawn to a table with a Chinese Auction. Izumi followed right behind her, trying to stay as close as she could so she wouldn't get recognized. "So," Izumi said, looking over Kya's shoulder at what the silver-haired woman was looking at, "you want that?"</p>
<p>"No. Well, I do, but I am not about to spend money on an auction. I know that the money goes to the school, but..." Kya's attention was drawn to a particular basket that just screamed: Lin. "Actually... I think I am going to try and get this one. I think Lin would love it."</p>
<p>After Kya had successfully spent about $15 on auction tickets, and putting them all in the same basket, she and Izumi made their way to the snack bar. "You and Lin are together now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kya said quietly, "but don't tell anybody. She is a very... how do I word this... she's a very private person."</p>
<p>Izumi made the mouth-zip motion and smiled. She picked up a few snacks before they made their way to the edge of the dancefloor to wait for Lin. Not to long after, a very familiar face sauntered up to them. "Hello, Kya," Lillian said with a smirk, "is this your date?" Kya opened her mouth, but Lillian beat her to it, "what are you? Some kind of sugar mommy? You look like you're rich."</p>
<p>Izumi clenched her fists and inhaled sharply. Pushing her glasses up so they were closer to her face, she said, "no. I am not a 'sugar mommy'," she used air quotes for emphasis, "and my relationship to Kya is none of your business, anyways."</p>
<p>Before anything else could be said further, Lin walked up to the group. "Lillian?" She then turned to her girlfriend so she could directly address her, "is she bothering you? I can have her kicked out if you want."</p>
<p>"Linny... You know me... I wouldn't bother anyone. I was just talking to this lovely couple. Getting to know them, right ladies?" As soon as she finished her sentence, she was grabbed by the shoulders and taken to one of the more secluded parts of the gym. "Lin, what's this about," Lillian gasped out.</p>
<p>The pale woman scowled at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you say?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I was just saying how I was talking to Kya and her girlfriend. Such a lovely couple. You know, we could have that again."</p>
<p>Lin's jaw clenched as she pulled her ex into a hallway. After closing the door, she turned to face her. "No, we will never be a thing again. That was one of the worst times of my life, and you know it. And they are not together. Kya's <em>friend </em>is happily married and Kya is in a relationship with someone else."</p>
<p>"Is it you? I swear I saw you two avoiding each other like you were some kind of rancid meat. Is that over..?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'avoiding each other'? We haven't been avoiding each other."</p>
<p>Lillian took a step closer to Lin, and the latter woman took a step back. "Every time you two talk to each other, it seems like it ends very quickly." She took another step closer to Lin, and Lin took a step back. "A couple weeks ago I noticed that you went in to her room to talk to her and then she disappeared for what.. a week? And when she came back, she looked terrible. Don't you think that's because she has been trying to avoid you. The dean may have filled her in that you asked about her everyday. She may not have liked that." She took another step towards Lin, and Lin took a step back.</p>
<p>"What," Lin snapped, "she have you been stalking me?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't word it that way... You see... we work in the same building. I see you <em>ever day</em>. How can I not get these details?" Lillian sighed and folded her hands behind her back. "Did you see how happy Kya was talking with that other lady? I have never seen her so happy with you."</p>
<p>"Stop it, Lillian!"</p>
<p>"What? Did I hurt your feelings? Oh, I'm sorry," she deadpanned. "Look at you. Pathetic. You are a scared little thing."</p>
<p>"Lillian, stop it," Lin said through clenched teeth, "I will not say it again."</p>
<p>Lillian took a step forward, successfully trapping Lin between herself and the wall. "What will you do to me? You know you'd get fired if you hurt me for just talking to you."</p>
<p>Lin leaned into the wall, trying to disappear and become nothing. "Lillian. Go. Away. Now."</p>
<p>"Isn't getting a little repetitive? You telling me to go away? You know you won't do anything about it and you know that you are afraid of me." Lillian inhaled softly and bit at the inside of her cheek. She then lowered her voice, and said, "you don't have to be afraid of me, Lin." Lillian then took Lin's cheek into her hand and Lin immediately froze, feeling like a deer in headlights. She then brought her lips to the Resource Officer's as soon as the door opened near them.</p>
<p>Lin pushed Lillian off of her to see Kya clutching her stomach, slowly going out of consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I am thinking that in the next few chapters, I will be wrapping this fic up. If you have any ideas for me to add in, I will definitely consider it! And, as always, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! (And yes, Kya does faint from extreme shock. It's part of her health issues that come along with her eating disorder.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kya awakes, Izumi is worried, and Lin is a mess. Lin also turns back to old habits to try and burn out the pain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My poor babies!! I hope you enjoy! TW: self harm, stitches.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Blink </em>people are gathered around Kya <em>blink </em>Izumi is carefully cradling her head in her lap, seeming to be yelling at someone <em>blink </em>Lin is crying, her face red <em>blink </em>Lillian is standing smugly, hovering over them.</p><p>__________________</p><p>Kya takes a deep breath, coughing when the air hits her lungs. "Kya," she hears Izumi say softly, sounding like she was under water.</p><p>"Mmmm," was all Kya could manage through her closed throat. "Wa-," she rasped, side-eyeing a glass that was next to her.</p><p>She was gently sat up against her headboard, a glass being tipped against her lips. She swallowed when the water hit her tongue, the refreshing coolness hitting the back of her parched throat. She blinked her eyes and looked over to Izumi, who was sitting on a chair that was next to her bed. "How did I get here?"</p><p>"You fainted and the doctor that showed up said to take you home and let you rest and that you should be fine with some monitoring." Izumi stood up to open the curtains. She sighed as the sun hit her cool skin.</p><p>"How long was I out?"</p><p>Izumi turned to face her and smiled gently. "Only an hour." She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to Kya's face. Her topknot was down, her hair cascading down her back. "Are you hungry," Izumi asked through a quivering voice.</p><p>"I could use a snack, yes." Kya brought her hand up to Izumi's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Izumi turned to face the younger woman and inhaled shallowly. "I just feel bad about what happened. I- everything's a mess."</p><p>"I don't know what happened up to the point that I walked in on, but I was <em>very </em>shocked. I know I shouldn't be mad at Lin, but I am."</p><p>"She's tried to call you at least ten different times in the time we were not with her," Izumi said as she stood from the bed. She held her hand out and led Kya to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed and apple and peanut butter. "Is this fine?"</p><p>"Yes," Kya said as she sat on the stool at the counter. "Did she-," Kya said as she started to pick at the skin around her nails, "did she happen to leave a voicemail?"</p><p>Izumi stopped chopping the apple, slumping her shoulders slightly. "Yes. The last time she called she left a voicemail. I didn't listen to it, in case you didn't want me to."</p><p>"I am going to listen to it while you cut the apple."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>__________________</p><p>"Hey, Kya," Lin seemed to be out of breath as she talked. "I-, what happened with Lillian is not my fault, I promise." She heard the woman chuckle before letting out a little sob. "I was trying to get her to stop, but she insisted that you and Izumi were together. She- she forced herself on me. Just as you opened the door, actually." She heard something hitting a tile floor before she heard Lin swear under her breath. "I- I understand that you probably hate me, I mean... I'd hate me too if I off and kissed my ex." She heard more noise, it sounded like... metal was hitting the floor. Lin let out a sharp gasp before she sniffled. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry..." She then could hear the unmistakable sound of a knife being pulled out of it's protective covering. "I'm sorry..." <em>BEEEEP</em>.</p><p>__________________</p><p> Kya set her phone down with a shaky hand and turned to face Izumi who had long since finished cutting the apple and was snacking on some berries. "So?," Izumi said after she swallowed her food.</p><p>"She apologized..."</p><p>"Of course she would, that's what they all do," Izumi said. She then looked at Kya, finding her facial expression more than concerning. "Anything else?"</p><p>"I need to go see her. I think she's...," she covered her mouth with the back of her hand and let out a quiet sob. "I have to make sure she's okay..."</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?," Izumi asked, bringing her hand up to cup the other woman's cheek.</p><p>Kya shook her head and turned away from the comforting touch. "I'll be back," she said as she grabbed her phone. She made her way to her car and opened up her contacts. She decided to try and call Lin. It was a failed attempt, so she decided to call the dean.</p><p>__________________</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey, this is Kya."</p><p>"Ah. Hi Kya. Are you doing good? I heard about what happened. I'm sorry that it had to be like that."</p><p>"Yes, yes. I am okay. Do you know where Lin is? Is she still there?"</p><p>"After you had left, she ran off and she won't answer any calls from anybody."</p><p>"Where does she live? I know that that is an invasion of privacy, but this is im-"</p><p>"8570 Kyoshi Ave."</p><p>"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."</p><p>"Tell me if she's okay. I worry about her some times, and you're the only person I've ever seen her open up to."</p><p>"Will do. Bye."</p><p>"Bye."</p><p>__________________</p><p>When Kya turned onto Kyoshi Avenue, she gasped at the houses that lined the road. Each one of them seemed so elegant... so <em>graceful</em>. Just like Lin. She pulled up to a little house that was on the smaller side. It was a beautiful house and it reminded her of the many houses she had seen over her life. She could see that there was a light on through one of the windows, but she couldn't see if there was anybody in there. She got out of her car and walked down the driveway, having parked on the side of the road so she doesn't draw attention to herself. She made her way up the front stoop and pressed the doorbell. She noticed that it was a little camera and she gazed at it in awe, as she had never seen one of the video doorbells. After nobody had answered, she rang the doorbell again. This time, it made a sound like a microphone had turned on. She could hear a faint breathing and she could make out a few words.</p><p>"Lin? Lin? Can you hear me? It's me... Kya." She felt silly talking to a doorbell, but if it meant getting to Lin, she would do it.</p><p>Instead of a reply, she heard a slight groan. <em>Yep</em>, Kya thought, <em>that's Lin</em>. She then heard a muffled "door... unlo-" before it cut off. Kya quirked her eyebrow and opened the screen door and turned the doorknob on the front door. The door opened with a creak and she was hit with a wall of various earthy scents. She closed the door quietly and made her way to where the light was. There was silverware and knives scattered everywhere, one of them stained with still-fresh blood. Kya covered her mouth before she dropped to the floor, letting the tears fall. <em>I knew that this hurt the both of us, but... </em>Her thoughts were cut off by a thud coming from the upstairs portion of the house.</p><p>Kya picked her way to the staircase. She turned the light on and noticed that it was eerily quiet. "Lin?" Kya called out, though it was muffled by a choking sob. She made her way to the closest door to the staircase and opened. She walked in and turned the light on. It was a small bathroom, equipped with a toilet, sink, and a shower. There was a picture that Kya had gifted her one day at work hanging across from the sink. She made her way to the next room and turned the light on. It was a small bedroom, most likely used for storage because there was boxes and other assorted items scattered around the room. "Lin?" she called out again. She heard a light sound coming from one of the rooms across the hall. She made her way to the one directly across the hall and opened it slowly. She turned the light on and she was met with a sight that she wished she would have never seen again after her years on the active medical field. Lin was lying with her faced turned to the door. Her eyes were hollow. There was a small knife across the room from her and her sleeves were tinted red. "Lin? Are you with me?," Kya said gently as she made her way to Lin. Lin groaned and blinked.</p><p>Kya kneeled next to Lin and grabbed her arm. She pulled the sleeve up to her elbow and then dropped her arm and covered her mouth with her other hand. She ran into the bathroom and searched for a first-aid kit. She found one and rushed back with it. She slowly washed the cuts off with a damp towel as she held back more tears. "Lin... This is going to need stitches. I-"</p><p>Lin mumbled as she turned her head slightly to make eye contact with Kya.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Wh... y... ha.. me. Why... are... y... hel... me?"</p><p>"Lin," Kya said as she returned her focus to the wound, "even if I had a deathly grudge in you, I would still help you if you were hurt.  How long were you on the floor for?"</p><p>"hou... r..."</p><p>"An hour?"</p><p>"Y..."</p><p>"Lin, why didn't you call for help?"</p><p>At this, Lin only blinked and swallowed. Kya sighed and went through the first-aid kit. She found emergency wire and needles. "This may hurt a bit, but it is what I can do for now." She began to stitch the wound up. When she was done, she nearly collapsed onto the floor next to Lin. "Lin, I am going to get you some water and a damp towel." Lin blinked at her, eliciting a sigh from the elder woman. When Kya was back, she noticed that Lin was trying to sit up. "Hey, hey. Don't you do that, you can hurt yourself."</p><p>"Wha.. do... you... care? I... am... just... a... b..."</p><p>"Lin, I care because you are my friend. Yes, I am mad, but we have to act like adults here. When you are feeling better, you are going to talk to me about this, okay?"</p><p>Lin nodded as the cool towel hit her forehead.</p><p>__________________</p><p>After Lin had stayed in that position for a good half hour, she sat up slowly and turned her head towards Kya, who was silently looking out the window, she chin quivering with each breath. "Kya?," she said softly, "I... I'm ready to talk."</p><p>"Okay," Kya said.</p><p>"Look, I am sorry for everything. I swear that I didn't kiss her back." Lin made a face and sighed, putting the back of her hand across her forehead. "I... I couldn't do that to you! Why... she..." Lin's body began to shake as she let her sobs take control of her.</p><p>"Tell me what happened," Kya said, still facing the window.</p><p>"She walked in and she demanded that we got back together and that you don't... and then she kissed me. She kissed me!"</p><p>"And you didn't like it? You didn't want it?"</p><p>"What? Of course not!"</p><p>Kya now turned towards her, her face wet with tears, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. She stood up and sat her self next to Lin.</p><p>"Kya," Lin said softly, "I am sorry. I... I am sorry for all of this."</p><p>"I am just glad that you're <em>alive</em>."</p><p>"I am glad that you found me." The younger woman then quirked her eyebrow up and turned to look at Kya directly, "how did you get my address?"</p><p>"A certain dean that I know gave it to me."</p><p>Lin chuckled quietly and brought her good arm up to cup Kya's cheek in the same manner Izumi had done not too long ago. "Are we good now?"</p><p>Kya smiled and leaned into her touch. "Yes. I forgive you."</p><p>Lin then brought her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Kya's ear. She looked deeply into Kya's eyes and murmured a quiet "I love you" before blushing and covering her mouth. "Sorry."</p><p>"Don't you think you've apologized enough for today?," Kya said with a chuckle, "I love you too. I think I have since our little dinner. I mean, today was quite... a turn of events, but how could I stop loving the person that took my heart?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! Any suggestions for next chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lin to Kya about Lillian and Lin decides what to do about her. Also, towards the end of the story, there will be a time jump.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I hope you've been enjoying this so far! I also hope that you enjoy this chapter! TW: smut after the ******. If you want to skip that, then to that. It is not essential to the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lin and Kya were sitting on Lin's bed, quietly observing each other. Kya stretched and looked at the time. "Wow, I've been here for a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have been..," the other woman said through a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya, placing a gentle hand to Lin's outer thigh, said, "hey, is everything good now? I don't want to leave with you still... you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin placed her hand on Kya's and looked away, her lips quivering slightly. She whispered, "I don't want you to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller woman adjusted her position so she could face the other. "I will stay if you want me to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though," Lin said as she made eye contact with Kya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled slightly and brought her other hand up to cup Lin's cheek. "How about this: you pack an overnight bag and I take you to my place. We talk about what happened, and we figure out what to do with her." At Lin's nod, Kya stood, stretched, and reached her hand out. Lin took her hand with her good arm and allowed herself to be pulled upright. "You might want to pack something comfortable. My apartment gets pretty chilly at night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Lin murmured, her hand still on Kya's own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to Kya's apartment, Lin inhaled and smiled. "Do you use essential oils? It smells like," she took another deep inhale, "lavender."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled as she locked the door to her place. "No, I just have lavender." She then remembered that Izumi was still here. "Oh! Izumi, I'm back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi popped her head out of the office doorway and choked when she saw Lin standing there. "I didn't know you were bringing her here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin looked away and frowned slightly. "I di-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nor did I, Izumi, but she's not in a decent place right now, and we are going to talk things out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi sighed and made her way to the couch. As she sat, she said, "if anything happens, let me know. Just because I'm supposed to be all proper doesn't mean I can't fight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered Kya’s room, Lin took a few seconds to look around. It was neater than she had originally expected. Everything was in its place and she seemed to have some form of organization. Kya shut the door softly and sighed. “Why don’t you sit on the bed? I have to put my hair up. I hate it when it’s in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin obliged and sat on the bed. Watching Kya wrestle with her hair was something she never thought she would be so entranced in. Kya caught her staring and gave her a knowing smile. After the taller woman sat, Lin said, while twiddling her thumbs, “so… what do you want to talk about? There’s probably a lot you want to say to me.” She then chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… has Lillian always been like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin shook her head as she contemplated what to say. “No. I’ve been with other people after her, and she has always stayed out of my business. When you came along, however,” Lin looked out the window and bit her lip. She sighed and made eye contact with Kya. “I never wanted this to happen. I-,” she looked down to her wrist and choked back a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey..,” Kya started, “I understand what went through your mind. Yes, I was mad at you, but it was without knowing the full story behind it. I am still a bit upset about it, but I am no longer </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad </span>
  </em>
  <span>at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded as she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “She and I have a complicated past. I just don’t know why she had to push herself on me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled slightly, laying a gentle hand on the other’s leg. “I think she’s just jealous that you found something that makes you happy.” She paused, and after Lin didn’t respond, she took the opportunity to say, “can you tell me a bit about your background with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded. She looked to the wall to avoid eye contact with Kya, and sighed. “She and I were friends in high school. She was there for me through some of the toughest times in my childhood. We started getting closer about ten years ago.” Lin brought her hand up to her face to wipe a tear, that was threatening to fall, away. “I was so deeply in love with her. She was deeply in love with me. At least, that’s what she told me. About two years after we had officially started a relationship, I found her having sex with some guy in the middle of my old office. I don’t understand why she thought that I wouldn’t walk in on her at 6:00 in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya laid an arm around Lin’s shoulder, pressing her cheek into the soft material of her shirt. “Oh, Lin… that’s just… ew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin nodded, finally finding the courage to make eye contact with Kya. “I had my office moved, and I had the school replace almost 100% of the things that they were… doing it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya wrinkled her nose and smiled. “I would have, too. That’s just gross.” She then smirked and looked up at Lin. “Well, it’s only gross if someone else was doing it on your desk…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya!,” Lin said as she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?,” Kya said innocently as Lin’s laugh brought a peace to her that she didn’t know she was missing. “It’s true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya cleared her throat and sat straight up, groaning as she stretched out her back. “What are we going to do with her? Press charger? File a report to HR? A restraining order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to see what Cam says. They are the dean, after all. Besides,” Lin said with a yawn, “they know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would never do anything like that. I care about my job too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we are going to see what they say and then move on from there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lin said in reply, “but for now,” she said as she yawned, “I think I want to go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lin and Kya walked into the dean’s office a few days later, they were not surprised to see the two ladies at all. “Hello, Lin. Hello, Kya. How are you ladies doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kya said, “I am doing well. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” the dean said. They then looked at Lin to directly address her. “Lillian already came to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Lin said in surprise, “what did she say? What did she do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dean chuckled and shook their head at Lin’s eagerness to know. “I told her that I would talk to you before anyone presses any charges. However,” they said as they tapped their pen against the desk, “I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened. There are security cameras equipped with microphones in the hallways. As far as I saw, it was her fault and you did nothing wrong. You were doing your job and she behaved inappropriately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya interjected before either of them could say anything further. “Does that mean that Lin can press charges and will Lillian’s be ineffective if she tries to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and yes. I do suggest that you at least file a report to HR.” They reached into their briefcase and pulled out a file. “I have the papers, all you have to do is file out what happened, sign your name, and give it to me.” They turned their attention to Kya and said, “you can fill out a report as well, but it will most likely be put aside because you were not directly involved in the harassment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya nodded. “I think I am just going to ignore her for now. If she tries anything on me, I will file a restraining order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had finished their day, the two women made their way to a nearby park to take a stroll. Kya reached for Lin’s hand, surprised when the other woman accepted the gesture. “So, how are you feeling now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off of my chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smiled and looked up at the slightly taller woman, admiring how her hair glimmered in the setting sun. “Kya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Lin,” Kya said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIVE YEARS LATER</b>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya shot up at the sound of her alarm going off, ready to start off the new school year with a good morning. Instead, however, she was met with a heavy resistance. Lin was laying across Kya, her torso meeting the other woman’s torso. Somehow in the night, the two women had managed to move themselves into a plus sign shape. Lin grumbled and moved around until she was on her side of the bed. “What was that for? I was comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin, honey,” Kya said through a stretch, “we need to get ready for work. Today is the first day for students, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. I remember. Though,” she said as she squinted, the sun coming through the window too much for her eyes, “I would like to stay home all day with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled as she ran a hand through Lin’s dark hair. “I would love to stay with you, too,  but I want to start off this year good. Remember last year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the shorter woman said with a slight eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, hun. I’ll make breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the day was through, the two women sat on their couch together, quietly admiring the other. Kya interrupted the silence with, “how was the first day back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good, as usual. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it went well. None of the kids thought I was high off my rocker today,” Kya said through a snort. “Though, I have a feeling that I am going to like the one kid in my second class.” After Kya’s first year, she had taken on a different class called: ‘Healing 101.’ “She came around with a couple of her friends during lunch to say hi. They are a nice bunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad.” Lin sighed and looked at Kya. “What should we do now?,” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” Kya said through a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya moved to straddle Lin, bringing her lips to her lover's neck. Lin whimpered as she nipped at the sensitive skin under her earlobe. She brought her mouth close to Lin’s ear and whispered slowly, “let’s go to the bedroom.” Lin stood immediately and Kya squealed as she was thrown over the shorter woman’s shoulder. “Lin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin smirked as she made her way to the bedroom, slapping the other woman’s rear as she closed the door with her foot. She gently set Kya down on the bed and dove, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. When Kya started tugging on Lin’s shirt, Lin sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Kya’s hands snaked their way to the other’s back and slowly unclasped her bra. When Lin’s breasts fell free of their cage, she smiled and brought her hand to one of the hardened buds, rolling it between her fingers, eliciting a moan from the person receiving the torture. After a few minutes, Kya stopped and sat up slightly, bringing her mouth to the same peak that she had previously been attacking. “Kya,” Lin said through a pant, “Kya…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your- take your shirt off.” Kya bit down on her nipple and Lin groaned. “Please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya smiled and rolled out from under her. She slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. She then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. After she had successfully ridded herself of her shirt, she stood and yanked at her pants. By the time she was fully naked, Lin had also rid herself of her clothing. They met back on the bed and their lips instantly started to search each other's soft skin. Lin left little love bites all over Kya’s abdomen. “Lin… please,” Kya whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin rolled them over so she was sitting on Kya’s waist, her hands planted firmly on her ribcage. “Please, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin growled and pushed herself lower on the bed. She brought her mouth to the taller woman’s inner thigh, sucking gently. Kya groaned and tried to scoot closer to her face only to be stopped by a strong grip. “Patience,” Lin warned. She continued to suck on the soft skin of Kya’s inner thighs until she got to her center. She ran her tongue teasingly along her folds, eliciting a whine from the other woman. She smirked as she pressed her tongue flat against her bud. She continued to tease Kya for what felt like forever until she brought a finger to Kya’s entrance, inserting it up to her knuckle. She curled her finger and Kya moaned out her name. Before long, Kya’s legs were shaking in climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was down from her high, she got up on her knees, smirked, and said, “your turn…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about four months since the beginning of the schoolwear. Everything had been going well for both ladies, so they decided to go to a bar to celebrate. After they had ordered their drinks, they made their way over to a booth. They were both well into their conversation when Kya saw Korra and Asami both sneaking glances at the two older women. She smiled and waved, getting up so she could say hi. She tried to get Lin to come with her, but she was too busy hiding her face to do anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two,” Kya said as she made her way to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Asami said shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that with you?,” Korra asked, rather boldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya chuckled and shot a glance back at her table. “That is Lin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in Beifong?,” Asami asked, sneaking another glance back at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you two hung out,” Korra slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d call it more of a date.” Kya smirked at their expressions. “I mean, you have to spoil your wife once in a while.” Kya turned and walked back to her table, leaning across the table to give Lin a quick kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are married, huh,” Korra said, turning her attention back to the black haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Asami replied, holding her hand out towards Korra. “Now, I believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe me $25.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! And thanks so much for all of the comments! I love you all! Also, sometime during this week, I will be starting another Kyalin AU, so be looking out for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>